Quelle vie de protozoaire!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La vie d'un protozoaire est toujours riche en rebondissement.


Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

Résumé: La vie d'un protozoaire est toujours riche en rebondissement.

_**Quelle vie de protozoaire !**_

J'entends mon maître rentrer à la maison en compagnie de sa femme. Je lève la tête et jappe joyeusement, balançant ma longue queue touffue pour les accueillir. Je n'aimais pas rester seul trop longtemps. Ma maîtresse s'approche de moi pour me caresser gentiment la tête. J'en ronronne de contentement. J'aime beaucoup ma maîtresse. Elle rend mon maître heureux. Comme quand il était avec ses amis pendant la grande guerre de Kharlan. C'est mon maître qui m'a retrouvé. J'étais alors un tout petit bébé, ma maman avait été tuée par des vilains soldats et j'avais été blessé aussi. J'avais faim, j'avais froid, je croyais que j'allais mourir. Puis, mon maître est apparu. Il s'est approché doucement de moi puis a dit :

- Mon pauvre, qui a bien pu te faire ça ?

Il a enlevé sa longue cape violette un peu bizarre et il m'a enroulé dedans. Il m'a mené au camp où était ses amis : un jeune garçon, un gentille dame en vert et un homme à la cape qui avait l'air très attrayante. Mon maître était parti dans l'idée que l'on me soignerait puis qu'on me relâcherait pour que je vive à l'état sauvage. Mais moi, bah, je m'étais attaché à mon maître et à son petit groupe. La dame était toujours partante pour me gratter derrière les oreilles. Ca fait un bien immense ! Moi, je n'arrive pas à atteindre cette zone avec mes pattes, alors quand ça me démange, bah, c'est assez difficile de me soulager. Le petit garçon jouait souvent avec moi. Et le monsieur à la cape, même s'il pestait un peu sur le fait que je m'amusais à essayer d'attraper ce morceau de tissu, je sentais bien qu'il m'aimait bien. De temps en temps, il me faisait une petite caresse gentille sur la tête entre les oreilles. Quant à mon maître, il s'assurait de mon bien-être. Il jouait aussi avec moi, il me parlait. Et de fil en aiguille, je suis devenu un membre de leur petit groupe. Mais bon, le bonheur, ça ne dure jamais. La gentille dame en vert est morte. Ca a rendu le petit garçon maboul. Il ne voit plus que mon maître et l'homme à la cape que comme ses larbins, il leur a fait du mal même. Pas à mon maître, pas physiquement, pas encore mais il n'a pas intérêt à oser. Sinon, je le mordrai si fort qu'il aura la trace de mes crocs pendant un moment ! Personne ne touche à mon maître ou à ceux qu'il aime, ça, c'est clair ! Mais si mon maître a eu de la chance pour le moment,le monsieur à la cape, lui, bah il n'a pas eu cette chance. Le petit garçon ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup à la base. Après la mort de la dame en vert, ça a été pire. Un jour, il a fait exprès de le pousser en haut des escaliers. Le monsieur à la cape a eu des côtes cassées et un problème à la tête. Mon maître a eu très peur pour la vie du monsieur. Mais le monsieur, il faut croire que lui, il a bon cœur, il n'a jamais balancé le petit garçon.

Puis mon maître a rencontré une gentille jeune femme. Au début, elle me prenait pour un chien. Mon maître lui a dit que j'étais un protozoaire. La jeune femme ne me détesta pas pour autant. Elle est un peu comme la gentille dame en vert. Toujours souriante, toujours à aimer la vie, à me faire des câlins. Et mon maître est tombé amoureux de la gentille jeune femme. Ils se sont même mariés, aidés par le monsieur à la cape. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire dans une église normale. Le petit garçon cherche la jeune femme pour la pierre qu'elle a à la base du cou, il contrôle le monde et les églises. La jeune femme est donc devenue ma maîtresse. Depuis quelques jours, ma maîtresse n'est pas bien. Elle vomit souvent le matin. Donc, mon maître l'a emmené voir le vétérinaire des humains. Ils ont l'air heureux. C'est que ma maîtresse n'est pas malade, tant mieux ! Mais je sens quelque chose de bizarre en elle. Son énergie a changé. Il y a quelque chose qui la ronge de l'intérieur, hormis cette petite pierre bleue. Je renifle son ventre, le problème vient de là. Je me mets à grogner et à « aboyer ». La chose aurait peur et partirait vite fait bien fait de ma maîtresse ! Non mais ! Vilaine chose ! On ne fait pas de mal à ma maîtresse !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Noishe ? Me demande ma maîtresse

Mais je te défends, je te sauve ! Voilà ce qu'il me prend. Je vois mon maître sourire un peu. Il a compris. Il comprend toujours ce que je veux lui communiquer. Il est très intelligent, c'est pour ça.

- Je pense avoir compris. Noishe arrive à sentir le mana des gens. Il doit sentir que le tien change. Je pense qu'il te croit en danger et veut te sauver.

Oui ! C'est exactement ça mon maître ! Heureusement que tu es là et que tu parles le protozoaire couramment ! Ma maîtresse me sourit.

- Merci Noishe, tu es adorable !

Pas besoin de me dire merci. C'est mon devoir que de protéger mon maître et son amoureuse !

- Ce que tu sens Noishe, ce n'est pas une vilaine maladie. Me dit-elle

- Anna va avoir un bébé, Noishe. Ajoute mon maître

Ma maîtresse va avoir un petit ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Ca fait une personne en plus à aimer ! Je renifle une nouvelle fois son ventre puis je lui lèche la main pour lui montrer que je suis content. Elle me gratte un peu la tête, très heureuse.

Décidément, la vie de protozaire est riche en rebondissements !

_**FIN**_

_Ceci est un OS coup de tête. Je ne sais même plus comment il m'est venu. Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !_


End file.
